A Mask
by Glenn I
Summary: Naruto choses to follow the words of a demon. How will this chose shnge his and the world's future. Naruto X Bleach NarutoXHalibelX? if any


Ch.1 – a mask shatters and a beast roars

I own nothing not Naruto, not Bleach

XXXXXXXXXX

"The seventh match…" the examiner declared as the two opponents stared each other down "Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba"

"Hyahahaha! It's like we've already won! So lucky! Eh, Akamaru?" Kiba exclaimed earning a bark of a reply from his dog

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto yelled angry at the thought of being an easy win. He watched as Kiba opened his jacket and set the dog on the ground "hey Kiba, don't bring a puppy. It's in the way!"

"Idiot! Akamura's fighting with me." He said crouching down next to the dog that had began to growl at Naruto.

Naruto turned to the examiner "Hey? Is that alright?" who simple shrugged his shoulders

"Yes, animals and bugs are the same as ninja tools. There's no problem" he said before a few cough escaped his mouth

Naruto only response was a boasting "Heh…that's fine. You need the help." Only to get a smirk from the dog boy

"Hah, acting all tough. Then I'll do this…" he said rising from his crouch "Akamaru, you stay out of it. I'll fight alone" hearing only a whine for a response

Up in the stand the spectators began to gather their opinions of the fight to come. Sakura was first to vocalize hers "Naruto! Don't lose to him!"

'Here we go…' Kakashi thought ready to see his student's progress

'Naruto eh? Sorry Kakashi but he can't beat Kiba…' thought Kiba's red eyed jounin, Yuuhi Kurenai

One Hyuuga Hinata thoughts were a little more confused 'I'd like to cheer for Naruto-kun but…I am Kiba-kun's team…he might get mad…but…' she thought while fiddling with her fingers

Kiba began to smirk as he remembered his and Naruto's academy days and how his lack of ability. As how even after three years in the academy Naruto still couldn't perform a proper _Henge no jutsu_.

The two stood across from the other tall and proud. Kiba smirked again before speaking "I feel bad for you." He held his fist up "so I'll end it with one punch" he said full of pride and confidence.

"Ah, is that so?" he said mimicking Kiba's raised fist "then me too…"

"Stop acting tough…" Kiba yelled, annoyed Naruto had copied him, and Akamaru barked in agreement

Their eyes locked, both refusing to give to stare in contest a rest, only to hear the common cough of the proctor "Then…" he coughed again "please begin!"

Kiba crouched down low, formed hand seals and growled out "_Shikyaku no jutsu_" and falling to all four. Chakra began to rise out of Kiba's body and his features began to grow more animalistic "here I come" he growled again. His clawed hand grasped at the floor and he vanished from sight.

Naruto didn't even have time to think the word 'fast' as Kiba's elbow slammed into Naruto's gut sending him skidding across the floor. "He won't be opening his eyes for a while, referee."

Up in the stand team 10, mainly Ino, spoke about the fight "I knew it…" she said with a sigh "that Naruto could beat Kiba…"

Closer to team 7 Lee gave his simple thoughts 'Naruto-kun...way to lame…"

Kurenai smirked reassured of her previous thought _'see…'_

Kankuro of the Suna team voiced his opinion of Naruto "Man he's weak…"

Hinata feared for her crush _'N…Naruto-kun…'_

Sakura looked to her sensei to see him smiling behind the mask; a smile she adopted as well. She then thought of all the adventures that the team had gone though, and watched as Naruto stood to the shock of his opponent

"What" Kiba said as he turned and saw Naruto standing and smiling despite the blood that flowed from his mouth.

"Don't…" Naruto began his eye shone with determination "…underestimate me!" widening the eyes of many in the stands.

"GO! NARUTO!" Sakura yelled; lee yelled as well more a noise than words

'Ohh! Some big words now!' the closet genius, Shikamaru thought getting a little excited

'N…Naruto-kun..!' the shy Hyuuga thought her former fears forgotten

The entire show only infuriated the young Inuzuka "saying that as you bleed? I told you to stop acting tough!" he yelled followed by his dog's barks

"I let you hit me…to test your strength…" Kiba's eye widened slightly, as a bead of sweat ran down his cheek "you should stop acting tough too. Use your dog or whatever" he said wiping the blood from his chin.

"You'll regret that" Kiba growled

"Let's go Akamaru" he said running at the blonde while reaching into his kunai pouch. He then drew a pair of differently colored balls.

'_Smoke ball?'_ Naruto thought before the ball was thrown.

It exploded pointblank with Naruto and quickly covered him and the surround area in smoke. _'I can't see…'_ Naruto thought before he was hit from all different directions _'if I don't get out of this smoke I'm finished'_

He broke free of the smoke only to run into an airborne Akamaru who latched onto his arm biting hard enough to cause the boy to yell out.

"You fell for it!" Kiba mocked from within. Hinata and Sakura's eyes widened hearing the blonde's cry of pain as he fell into the smoke.

Kiba moved out of the smoke and waited to see the aftermath

As the smoke cleared all could see a proud Akamaru next to a downed Naruto. "Uhya haha yes" Akamaru barked as he ran back to his owner "Great job! You did it Aka-…" his eyes widened as Akamaru's fangs dug into his forearm.

Poof

Akamaru was covered in smoke before revealing…Naruto "You fell for it! Grrrrr!"

"You! With Henge no jutsu…" Kiba growl his eyes wide, as were everyone else's on the balcony. "Damn it! I wasn't paying attention! Where is Akamaru?"

Naruto's eyes went white as he tasted Kiba's arm "Bleh! You stink of dog! Beh! Beh!" he said as he tried to rid himself of the terrible taste

"Over here" said a clone off to the side holding a whining puppy

"Akamaru!"

Up in the stands the other contestants began to voice their opinions of the match.

Kiba stood with a sneer "so you've gotten a little stronger…but it's over, I'm serious now!"

"Ah, is that so?" he said with a smirk "Then me too!"

The two stood across from each other for a short time while the people in the balcony once more voiced their opinion of the match. Kiba was first to make a move.

"Here I come, Naruto!" he flicked a pill into Akamaru's mouth that quickly munched down on the pill.

"Grrrrr..." a deeper growl emitted out of the small dog as his fur began to turn a deep shade of red. The red furred puppy quickly dispatched the clone before jumping back to the side of his master.

"Red fur?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the dog "what did you feed him?"

'_Solider pills?'_ Kakashi thought from up in the stands

"That's why he is Akamaru…" up in the stands Kurenai thought of her student's combat styling _'Kiba intends to end it here…'_ Kiba smirked again while eating a similar pill "here we go, Akamaru!" he said as he bent low and the dog jumped upon his shoulders

"Bark-bark (_human-effect ninpou_)" the dog said/barked while Kiba growled "Beast effect ninpou" before a poof of smoke covered both. "_Juujin Bunshin"_. The smoke cleared… and two very feral clones stood, one on the others back. "GRRRR"

As Naruto had a small complaint of the fairness of the medicine Kiba and Akamaru readied themselves to attack. "Here it comes!! _Shikyaku no Jutsu_!" the yelled before sending Naruto flying.

While in the Naruto quickly came to a simple conclusion as how things were turning…he was screwed _'This is bad…even if I focus all my chakra to my feet I can barely get away'_ he though jumping high over two beasts.

Kiba smirked _'An opening'._ "Take this!! Beast human taijutsu supreme technique!" he said beginning to spin. "_Tsuuga_" the spinning attack hit home, causing the blood to yell out in pain. Many in the stands eyes widened seeing the jutsu.

Naruto landed in an ungraceful slump his face down on the ground while Kiba spun around facing him while on his clawed hands. "That the difference between our abilities

"Gaa" Naruto screamed coughing blood onto the arena floor; Hinata winced seeing her crush in pain "I…Hokage…can't lose…here…"

"You become hokage?! Even though you're weaker than me?!" he said laughing "You don't actually think you can become hokage! Stop acting tough. Hehe. If you want a hokage…I'll become one!"

Naruto's eyes widened hearing the declaration, he inwardly began to seethe. _'How dare he say that too actual stand before me and say he is going to steal my dream…I won't let him get away with it.'_ He though putting pressure down on his arm; only too fall back down 'damn my body won't listen to me I have to-'

"You could use my power" said a silky, smooth, female voice from the back of his head. Naruto's eyes widened once again hearing the familiar voice

"Naruko!" he hissed "How dare you speak to me I told you to never-"

"Love, while I'm glad to catch-up and all; we have a problem. That ugly little runt of an Inuzuka is beating you!" she said in a slightly shrill voice "You and I are part of the same being and as long as that is so; I will not lose it that flea bag!"

"Your not getting out you demon, and speaking of demons where is Kyuubi?"

"The mistress and her power have been sealed away temporarily. But don't change the subject. Please use my power and stop hindering yourself; come on what do you have to lose?"

"My friends."

"What like the one stepping all over your greatest dream?"

"…"

"Think about it there really isn't anything for you to lose? And even if you don't release our power they will all abandon you…eventually"

"What about Hokage-jiji and Iruka-sensei?"

"They will abandon you eventually…Naruto no one in this village will stay with you. In the end they will let their fears and insecurities get the best of them. In the end you have me and the mistress; you have me only because of the mistress"

Naruto's head slumped as he actually thought about it. No one really would care. He would just be Konoha's sin like always. "Fine" his voice was low

Back in the arena, the crowd watched as Naruto lay on the ground for the short period before rising. Naruto raised his bloody face meeting Kiba's eyes. "Kiba you have crossed the line. You have stepped on my dream and for that you will pay!"

"Oh yeah and how are you going to do that…loser!" he said laughing at him.

Naruto hand slipped into his kunai pouch and pulled out two small balls. He extended his arm and dropped the balls. Smoke covered the area completely covering the blonde. "Begin"

Naruto felt it…power. His body was overflowing with power. He then felt something…pain. He doubled over as waves of pain ripped through his body. He let out a deafening scream as a white substance erupted from every pore on his face. His muscles bulged under his skin and began to grow; soon the scream of pain turned into a roar of fury. Akamaru began to whine through his transformation and many people in the stands began to worry terribly about the way the battle was shifting.

The smoke cleared as a long red tail whipped from side to side, crushing the tiles onto which it struck. What was seen as that smoke cleared stayed buried in the nightmares of very person in that room. A massive fox-like creature stood in the place that Naruto had just a few seconds before. It stood upon four clawed paws each larger than a man's torso with fingers each the size of a man's arm; those same paws were covered by a bone-like armor covering the top and the digits. Over the tips of the fingers the bone armor formed large claws that shined in the light, and pierce the ground like a hot knife through butter. It arms bulged with muscle that seemed to flex as if ready to pounce at the slightest need, a strip of bone armor, in the shape of a rib bone, covered the shoulder down the upper arm and legs . The beast torso was had more rib shaped armor running down its sides. At the base of the tail a crown of armor formed along with a spiked positioned on the tip of his single tail. Around the neck a thick mane of golden-blonde fur that ended as it ran gently down to the middle his back.

The scary part was the mask that had formed over the boy's face. The mask resembled a fox skull only much larger than and more savage. The beast's jaws were set in a sinister smile that exhibited the beast's razor like teeth that were shown full do to that the lack of lips. Three ragged lines ran along the sides of the cheeks forming whiskers, two parallel lines ran down the forehead ending at the nostril. The back of the mask disappeared into the mane in a row of spike like protrusions. The beast eyes were a deep orange color and were cut down the middle by a pair of slits.

'Naruto' stood from his lowered position and locked eyes with Kiba. Naruto smiled deeper seeing the surreal terror that was plastered over Kiba's face; before ending the silence **"Well Kiba now you see what everyone see of me…a monster. Kiba if you want the title of hokage then you have to kill me first!"** he spoke in a deep feral voice that sounded as if two people were speaking at once and tore deep into a person's soul. Kiba didn't respond only shook under his stare. **"Hm, fine if you won't respond then I'll make you"** he growled out before. His paws seemed to fade out of existence first becoming transparent then gone altogether. The last thing to disappear was his mask, which faded in a way that had his eyes to fade last.

Kiba, along with every one else, franticly began looking for the blonde demon. Kiba looked back and forth putting his back to Akamaru who was shaking. "It'll be ok Akamaru."

"**Really how do you figure?"**

Both Kiba and Akamaru's eye widened as they heard the voice form between them. Kiba turned to see the mask, that horrible mask smiling like a fool, like a demon, floating between him and Akamaru. He then saw it the tail came round and slammed into him and Akamaru sending them across the arena. Kiba in a beaten pile and the dog lay against a wall, most likely unconscious.

Kiba whimpered as he saw Naruto stalk over towards him his tail swinging in a rhythmic pattern. The tail moved forward and wrapped around Kiba ankle hoisting him effortlessly in to the air upside-down. Kiba stared into the burning eyes of the beast that under a minute had completely slaughtered his will to fight.

Naruto let out a sigh of disappointment seeing the broken look in Kiba's eyes. The fight was over. Only one thing left…his prize. Kiba's life and his soul. Naruto's fanged jaws opened and prepared to end the Inuzuka's life.

"Bark"

Naruto heard as Akamaru headed toward him in a pitiful attempt to save its master. Kiba's eyes widened seeing him partner "No run Akamaru don't" he yelled trying to get his friend away from the monster; Naruto's eye shown with glee hearing the cry. _**'So you respond if Akamaru is in danger'**_

Naruto turned to the airborne pup and opened his jaws wide. Kiba, Akamaru, and everyone else in the room realized his intensions but only to late.

Akamaru went forward and Naruto's mouth salivated at the meal coming to it.

The puppy tried to swerve away, but midair he was helpless.

Kiba watched as Akamaru entered the Naruto open mouth.

The beast's jaws closed.

CRUNCH

The sound of bone being snapped echoed in the room.

Drip…drip…

Droplets of blood fell to the floor from between Naruto's fangs. Naruto turned to Kiba to see was in shocked he was hyperventilating as he saw the blood drip off of Naruto's jaw. He vomited seeing a lump travel down the beast's throat…Akamaru.

Naruto snared at the boy as he had hoped the killing of the dog would anger him or something. With the quick flick of the tail the boy was across the room slumped against a wall. **"Come on Kiba I had hoped for more. Why do you think I had killed Akamaru…for fun? I want a challenge not a broken little punk without will to fight."**

Kiba just stared at the beast as it disappeared from sight; reappearing inches in front of him. Kiba moved…or tried to; if not for the thick tail spick jetting through his gut, nailing him to the wall. The tail moved up tearing through the wall, raising Kiba to his eye level.

"Goodbye, Kiba" he said his fangs launched forwards burrowing themselves in Kiba's chest and then the wall behind. He pulled back and Kiba was half the man he was before, literally. Hinata screamed seeing her teammate inner organs fall to the floor, the rest of the spectators watched for whatever reason as Naruto finish Kiba's body before licking the blood that had pooled on the floor.

Gekko watched as the beast finished its meal and turned to him, and walked closer. His eyes widened before drawing his katana. The beast only grinned, before speaking **"Proctor, I win"** Gekko quickly understood the meaning and called the match.

Naruto sighed as he stood in the middle of the arena. He took in a deep breath of air and then let it out; as the air left his lungs dust began to flow on the breath. Soon the mask that covered his face began to dissolve as it simple got blown of as the mask faded so did the body, soon leaving a single boy in the middle of the arena, though changed from before.

Naruto now stood about a foot taller than before, 4'8" to 5'10", and now his wild blonde hair ran wild down to the middle of his back. His orange jumpsuit was ripped open and showed a well muscled frame. What was the most unexpected thing was that position that once held the Kyuubi's seal, a large hole ran through Naruto's gut. His face had lost its baby fat and now held a feral and his whisker were deeper than before.

Naruto slowly walked from the arena and past the other teams. He stopped feeling Kiba's sensei's glare. Kurenai was gentle holding Hinata as she cried over Kiba's death. Their eye were locked for only the briefest of seconds before he walked over to his team and leaned against the wall.

Naruto watched the following matches with little interest; Hinata was too distraught to fight giving Neji the win, then Lee fought and lost to Gaara's sand shield, and finally Choji got beaten quickly by a sonic attack. The winners now stood within the arena as the hokage spoke of the upcoming tournament, before they had them draw slots. Naruto drew number one, and Neji was number two, and he didn't really care about the others.

After the whole even he walked through the streets of Konoha with little interest as he walked home. He entered the building and ascended the stairs and entered his apartment before flopping down on his bed and fell asleep, the transformation was draining. As the light faded to the darkness of sleep the smallest shimmer was seen outside of his window.

Naruto opened his eyes to see the sewer that represented the structure of his mind. Before him stood the mighty Kyuubi in all of her glory, her nine tails swaying to and fro, he stared up into the massive fox's eyes as she stared down at him. A pair of strong pale arms wrapped around him. "Welcome my king we have much to discuss.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yah, Naruto X Bleach

Yes that's right character death on the first chapter.

Read & Review (or I will get you)


End file.
